Total Drama Virtual Disney World
by writes4u
Summary: This season I'm taking all thirty-eight contestants are back. It isn't some sort of a vacation because they will competing in brutal virtual challenges based on Disney movies for one million dollars. Who will win a happily ever after? And Who will fail like Governor Ratcliffe? Find out now on Total Drama Virtual Disney World!


"Hello people of the world!" Chris said standing in front of Cinderella's castle."I am right here infront of Walt Disney World here in Orlando Florida. Remember those stories with princes, princesses, villains and talking animals that Disney made seem like wonderful and colorful?" Chris asked, "But now there will be drama added to these stories. All thirty-eight of our contestants are returning for one million dollars."

* * *

(Theme Song- I don't have one)

* * *

"Alright, our contestants are coming right now on that parade float" Chris said.

The float then passed by and all of the contestants got off. "Congrats, I'm going to tell you the teams now. This season, the teams are already chosen. We will have the teams. They will be called Maleficent's Minions and Hercules' Heroes. First, up I want Alejandro, Scott and Heather in the purple circle to my right."

Heather and Alejandro glared at each other and did not walk. "Move it or lose it lovebirds!" Scott said as he pushed the two of them into the circle.

"Why am I with the newbie and Ale-jerk-face?" Heather snapped at Chris.

"I'll explain in about three minutes." Chris said, "Now, I want Cameron, Owen and Beth over in the gold circle to my left."

Owen, Beth and Cameron walked over to Gold Circle and stood there. "Now congrats! Owen, Beth and Cameron are the team leaders for Hercules' Heroes and Heather, Alejandro and Scott are the team captains for Maleficent's Minions!"

"Does this mean we get to choose who gets onto our team?" Cameron asked.

"No. It means that you guys are captains for your teams." Chris said, "Now, I would like Courtney and Justin also to join Maleficent's Minions."

Courtney walked over and glared at Heather. Justin also walked up not caring as he looked in a hand mirror.

"DJ and Lindsay, you guys are now on Hercules' Heroes!" Chris said reading.

Lindsay walked over to Maleficent's Minions circle but DJ helped her over to the right circle. DJ high fived Owen and Beth and Lindsay hugged.

"Blaineley, Anne Maria, Jo, Eva, Staci, Ezekiel, Duncan and Lightning, congrats! You guys are on the villain team!" Chris said. "And on the Hercules' Heroes are Dawn, Cody, B, Tyler, Geoff, Trent, Zoey, Mike, Sam, Cody, B, Brick, and Bridgette!"

Tyler walked over and made out with his girlfriend. Mike and Zoey held hands and walked over to the heroes circle. Bridgette and Geoff began to make out. Dawn meditated and Trent, B, Cody and Brick walked over silently. Sam looked over at Dakota and walked over.

"What, why are we on the team as them. Lightning ain't sure about them but Lightning should be in the heroes circle cause heroes are always winners! And Lightning is a Sha-winner!" Lightning said.

"Blaineley is a total bitch. Ezekiel and Staci are both total annoyances. Duncan is a punk, bullies and cheated on his girlfriend. Jo does whatever she could to win. Eva loses her temper easily. And you were antagonistic during the finale."

"Wait, what about us?" LaShawna said motioning towards herself, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Izzy, Dakota, and Harold.

"You guys could go either way. That is why one the author's profile, the readers will vote to decide which teams you are on. The four of you with the highest amount of vote will be on the heroes team. Also, the confessional is over there." Chris said now pointing at a photobooth.

* * *

**Confessionals- Say Cheese**

"I am glad that I am one of the team captains." Alejandro said, "That is if I can use it to an advantage."

* * *

"I honestly don't care what team I'm on." Anne Maria said, "But I am so going to win this. The beautiful girl anyways wins in Disney."

* * *

B smiled and pulled out a DVD copy of _The Black Cauldron_.

* * *

"I love Disney so much! I'm glad to be in the game again. I just hope Chris doesn't keep making me the ugly step-sister." Beth said

* * *

"I honestly don't care much about the little kid stuff. I better get an alliance. All I need is somebody extremely stupid and desperate" Blaineley said.

* * *

"Honestly, none of the Disney characters appealed that much to me. They got what they wanted when they did nothing." Brick stated.

* * *

"My favorite Disney movie would have to be _The Little Mermaid_." Bridgette said, "I grew up with that movie"

* * *

"I actually never have seen a Disney movie. But I saw that B has all of them." Cameron said, "I better start to study them."

* * *

"Please have Sierra not be on my team!" Cody said to the camera.

* * *

"Why am I on the villain team? I'm likable, in fact I'm everybody's favorite!" Courtney said lying to herself.

* * *

"Please let me be on Sam's team!" Dakota said to the camera.

* * *

"Honestly, I have not seen many of the Disney movies. But I know that I have relationships with animals like all of the princesses do." Dawn said. She turned to a small bird on her hand, "Isn't that right, little one?"

* * *

"I remember watching Disney movies with my mama when I was a kid." DJ said, "I miss you mama!"

* * *

"Please, I don't care about those talking animals and the singing babes." Duncan said, "I always like the villains. Much better character wise."

* * *

"WHY AM I ON THE VILLAIN TEAM!? I'VE BEEN ON THE SHOW FOR ONE SEASON! MCLEAN, YOU ARE DEAD FOR JUDGING ME!" Eva yelled.

* * *

"Why am I on the same team as all the scary girls, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

* * *

"Can't wait to party! My team will most likely win a lot, heroes always win in Disney." Geoff said.

* * *

"Please have me not be on Courtney and Heather's team!" Gwen said to the camera.

* * *

"Please have me be on LaShawna's team!" Harold said to the camera.

* * *

"I'm glad that I'm a team captain but why is Alejandro on my team?" Heather growled.

* * *

"Izzy wanna be on Big O's Team with Noah!" Izzy said bouncing up and down.

* * *

"I hate disney. The females are just whinny girls who just wait to be rescued, well except for maybe Mulan, and possibly Belle." Jo said.

* * *

"Nobody is handsome like Justin!" Justin said looking into a mirror.

* * *

"Please don't separate me from Sadie!" Katie said crying to the camera.

* * *

"I honestly don't care what team I'm on. I would like to be on the heroes thought." LaShawna said.

* * *

"Lightning doesn't care if he ain't on the winning team, Lightning is still gonna win!" Lightning said, "Sha-Lightning!"

* * *

"Does this side look better, or does this side?" Lindsay asked turning around.

* * *

"I'm glad that I'm on the same team as Zoey. And without my personalities getting in the way, nothing can hold me back from winning!" Mike said.

* * *

"Please keep me out of that already drama filled team" Noah said not looking up from his book.

* * *

"Please let Izzy be on my team!" Owen said to the camera.

* * *

"Please don't separate me from Katie!" Sadie said crying to the camera.

* * *

"Please let Dakota be on my team!" Sam said to the camera.

* * *

"Honestly, I'm glad that I'm a team captain, but I'm still sticking to my strategy." Scott said, "And I frame Heather and Alejandro to get them eliminated."

* * *

"Please let me be on Cody's team!" Sierra said to the camera.

* * *

"Did you know that my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great aunt was the first person to separate people. Before that, everybody was always together. And my great great great great great great great uncle Walt created Mickey Mouse?" Staci asked.

* * *

"It is great to be back here again. I hope that I can win it this time. I wonder if there are going to musical challenges? Disney is know for its music numbers." Trent said.

* * *

"This is awesome! This time, I'm going to get to the merge!" Tyler said, "There are so many extreme things that Disney has monster fighting, jungle surfing, sword fighting, and..."

"I'm glad to be on the same team as Mike and Cam. I hope that I can win this time. I hope to get some new friends" Zoey said smiling.

* * *

**If you like what you have read so far, review and don't forget to vote on my profile poll.**

**Maleficent's Minions- Alejnadro, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Scott, Staci  
**

**Hercules' Heroes- B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Dawn, DJ, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, Sam, Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

**?- Dakota, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Katie, LaShawna, Noah, Sadie, Sierra  
**


End file.
